Grimm Roses
by Rakkhann
Summary: Ruby finds an old friend of her mothers, Contritio, however he is not all he appears to be. What connection does he have to the Rose family, and how will his appearance affect the whole world of Remnant. Well you'll have to come find out. It's an adventure isn't it?
1. Prolouge

"Hi"=talking

'Hi'=thinking

(**Hi**)=Author Note in story

_Red like Roses_=singing or song lyrics

_With Ruby_=scene difference or time skip

**A/N: I don't own RWBY or any other references to other shows/anime/manga that appear in this story though I do own any OC characters like Contritio**

A white cloaked figure was running through a forest, alongside the figure was another person who wore a tattered black cloak over the top of a deep crimson shirt that had the picture of a pair of raven wings on it. The second individual also had loose pants that had holes in them, the colour was black along with crimson lines going down the side, and finally there were no shoes.

Neither of the individuals could have their faces seen, though the white cloaked one had blood running down a vicious looking wound on their right side.

"Stop," the white cloaked female, based on voice, said.

"But we have to make it back to Vale to get your wound looked at milady," The black cloaked man said, also based just on voice.

"Contritio, this is where our adventures end," The white cloaked female said.

"No, Summer your daughter is waiting for you," The black cloak, Contritio, said as he knelt next to his long-time companion and master.

"Ruby is strong enough and she has Yang with her, but if they find you promise me you'll tell them everything," Summer Rose pleaded.

"It will be done milady," Contritio said with his head bowed.

"Lift your head, and let me see what you truly look like, one last time, and then take out the nearby Grimm as my last order," Summer said and Contritio smiled at her.

"As you wish milady, no, my dearest companion Summer Rose," Contritio said.

Then all the nearby Grimm saw was a shadow and then they were impaled on the sharpened weapons of Contritio as he guarded his masters' corpse and later grave, on the snowy hill overlooking the ocean.

_Several Years Later: Mountain Glenn_

Ruby has just fallen down the hole and the two grunts appeared. The red cloaked protagonist reached for her high calibre sniper scythe, otherwise known as Crescent Rose, but found out the hard way that it wasn't there.

As the White Fang goon went to attack Ruby however a clawed hand grabbed the offenders arm, the White Fang member looked at his assailant and saw that he was wearing a tattered black cloak over the top of a deep crimson tattered shirt. His pants were also tattered and black and finally on each of his fingers was a metal finger claw making his hands look like they had talons. The man's hood was up so no one could see his hair or eyes, but you could still see the bottom half of his face.

"I'm sorry, but milady would not approve if I were to allow this to happen sir," said the man who grabbed the goons arm.

Contritio then round house kicked the goon over the edge of the building which was followed by a sickening crunch as the man died when he reached the bottom. The second goon went to attack but Contritio disappeared and reappeared behind the goons with his arms stretched out behind him and crouched down to the ground. Then the goon started to dissolve much like the creatures of Grimm do when they are killed.

Footsteps were heard as more White Fang members rushed down to find the disturbance in the lower levels. Contritio turned to look at Ruby. "Milady, we need to leave now lest more show up and overwhelm us."

"Alright but who are-HEY!" Ruby yelled as she was cut off by Contritio grabbing her and placing her on his back.

"I will explain when we are safe but first you need to trust me and hold on," Contritio said and Ruby just took the advice seeing as the White Fang was almost there. Then once she had gotten a good grip the cloaked man ran off the building and fell.

Ruby screamed but as they got closer to the bottom Contritio thrust his arms out and dug his talon weapons into the sides of the building digging into the old concrete and slowing the fall so that once they stopped falling and hung there Contritio swung himself and Ruby into an open window just as the White Fang came through the doors, to find nothing.

"Alright false alarm, get back to loading up the train so we can get out of here and finish the job," The highest ranking White Fang said and the others just walked off with him.

_With Ruby and Contritio_

Contritio and Ruby were safe inside the building, and once Ruby got off of Contritio she rounded on him and started demanding answers. "Alright who are you and how the hell do you know who I am?"

"Milady of course I know who you are, I've known about you since you were born," Contritio said just making Ruby more confused, she used her speed to rip the hood off of his head.

Ruby gasped at what she saw as his eyes were the same reddish orange as those of the Grimm, glowing and everything. His hair had bone fragments inside it and was pitch black. Contritio on the other hand was smirking, "And the other reason, of course, is that my previous mistress was, after all, Summer Rose your mother milady."

**A/N: I'm back for new stories and am here to stay this time. I am now older and can devote more time to this and with this season still going I will not have the problem of growing bored with RWBY for a long time. I will delete my Bleach crossover Diablo and my Adventure Time crossover WoW fanfictions however I will try to start updating Rise of Jigoku again as that is still getting favourites and watches. This was the reason I have come back, there are still people reading and liking my stories and in my mind if that is happening despite what I said, then darn I will come back and start again with this new project.**

**So what and who exactly is Contritio? What is his connection to Summer Rose and by extension Ruby Rose and Yang? And is Tuxon a rat or a Puma? Most of these questions explained along with the Train fight scenes and the Breach in the next chapter of Grimm Roses.**


	2. Episode 1: Red like Roses

"Hi"=talking

'Hi'=thinking

(**Hi**)=Author Note in story

_Red like Roses_=singing or song lyrics

_With Ruby_=scene difference or time skip

**A/N: I don't own RWBY or any other references to other shows/anime/manga that appear in this story though I do own any OC characters like Contritio. Now I am expecting some rage from the hard core fans of RWBY at this chapter, you'll find out why towards the end, even I raged at myself but then I sat down and worked it all out I came up with a reasonable reason, that fits with canon as to why the events in this chapter happen and there will be an explanation just bear with me please.**

Ruby stared at the man before her with shock, he knew her mother? Maybe he could answer how she died that day, finally put to rest some of her questions, "How did you get to know my mother?" Ruby asked, she had to know his full story first though.

"Well this isn't a story I have told in a long time, please take a seat milady this might take a while," Contritio said motioning to a seat which Ruby happily sat down in.

"Now this story actually starts with your grandmother, and please no interruptions, you see I was found when I was around your mothers' age, 7 at the time, by her mother. Her name was Autumn Rose and she was kind whilst at home, but ruthless on the battle field she rubbed off a lot onto Summer actually," Contritio started with a smile whilst Ruby paid rapt attention.

"She cared for me, gave me a family when no one else would and helped to tame my, violent, tendencies and Summer grew up to be my sister whilst I viewed Autumn as my mistress and I swore that I would serve the heiress to the Rose family however I could. However she died a year later but by then Summer had been wed and I protected her as her partner. Eventually she attended Beacon and I was on her team, then that fateful mission occurred, the mission that my team was killed in," Contritio said.

"We were fleeing a horde of Grimm that had ambushed us on the way to the mission location, my other two team members were cut down on the spot whilst Summer and I fled and made it to the cliff that her grave now rests on. She had been wounded on her right side by a Deathstalker that had pierced her side. Her final orders to me were to protect her daughter who had been born a few years prior, you, and explain this to you were you to find me. I killed the Grimm in my rage and have helped you in the shadows ever since," Contritio finished and Ruby was about to reply when they heard gunfire above and girls shouting.

"That's Yang!" Ruby shouted.

"Ah young Yang, I remember her always the thrill seeker, it seems your team is here you should go," Contritio said and Ruby made her way to the stairs that led to the upper building.

"Hey if I ever want to see you again, how do I contact you?" Ruby asked.

"Your mother created a song that became our help signal, I'm sure you know it, the song Red like Roses," Contritio said and Rubys' face lit up in recognition.

"Yeah she taught it to me when I was little, it's my last treasure from her…" Ruby finished off sadly.

"Just sing, I shall hear and be there as soon as possible," Contritio said.

"Ok, it was nice meeting you, Contritio," Ruby said as she ran out.

"It was good seeing you again as well Ruby, maybe you can avenge milady Summer where I could not," Contritio said and he then disappeared in a black blur.

_With Team RWBY near Train._

"Ruby where have you been?" Yang asked as she handed Ruby back her scythe.

"Catching up with an old friend that I didn't know about," Ruby said.

"Who?" Yang pressed on.

"Said his name is Contritio," Ruby said and Yangs' eyes flew open.

"Contritio as in old teammate and friend of mum?" Yang asked.

"Yeah that's him, how'd you know who he is?" Ruby asked.

"He was always with mum back when we were younger, I never told you because I assumed he died with mum that day, where is he?" Yang asked.

"Look I hate to break this up but that train is leaving!" Dr. Oobleck said and the others broke apart from conversation and raced towards the train.

When they got on they realised that every car was filled with bombs and that the cars were heading to Vale, creating openings for Grimm to invade Vale.

(**This was when I realised that nothing about the Train fights will be different and neither would the initial fights after the Breach so I will not bore fans who have watched them and neither will I cover them for those that haven't seen them. For reference it is episodes 11 and 12 of volume 2 that the scenes are from.**)

_On the cliff near the grave of Summer Rose_

Contritio was standing at the edge of the cliff, a figure behind him.

"Get as many of our brothers to Vale as possible, I believe that we will be called upon by the new lady," Contritio said and the figure ran off to spread the orders of his master.

It seemed that they would get back into the action against the Grimm again, the figure was sure the others would be happy to teach the young ones a lesson on how to fight, and how to win.

_With the Huntresses/Huntsman and military at the breach in Vale_

The fighting had been fierce but even with the aid of Team CFVY (Coffee) they couldn't kill all the Grimm, they just kept coming no matter how much support they got. Nevermore were doing aerial battle with the Atlas aerial fighters and the robots had been overrun minutes ago. Now Teams RWBY (Ruby), JNPR (Juniper), CFVY and the others who helped in this battle were surrounded by Ursa, Beowolves and at least three King Taijitu. "No matter how many get cut down by us there are always more to replace them," Weiss exclaimed.

"Yeah and now the older ones are coming out, the more intelligent Grimm," Coco, leader of Team CFVY, stated.

"We have to stop them before the Grimm from beyond the city realise they can attack, otherwise we'll have a herd of Goliath on our doorstep," Dr. Oobleck said.

"Well there is no way we can kill enough of them, the Atlas robots were overrun and the air support is under constant attack from Nevermore meaning they'll soon run out of ammunition," Ren said reaffirming the others of the problems at present.

Ruby then had an epiphany and turned to everyone, "I have an idea but it will need some time."

"How much?" Yang asked her sister.

"About a minute," Ruby stated.

Yang just nodded and with a battle cry jumped into the Grimm horde again cleaving through them, the others followed suit to allow Ruby time to launch her plan.

Now, the others were expecting some sort of super move from Ruby, or something flashy. What they were not expecting was for her to start singing all of a sudden. However they didn't stop to question as they had to trust Ruby and that her plan would work.

Meanwhile Ruby started the words of the song she learnt from her mother, "Red like roses fills my dreams and brings me to the place you rest. White is cold and always yearning, burdened by a royal test."

In the distance on a cliff by an altar sat Contritio and all of a sudden he picked up the words of the song that his former lady sang. He then looked at the grave one more time before running and jumping off the cliff. Then that same shadow from the fateful night of the death of Summer Rose appeared and made a beeline for Vale city.

Back in Vale Ruby continued the song, "Black the beast descends from shadows. Yellow beauty burns…gold." Ruby finished and then all the Grimm stopped and seemed to cower in fear. The others stopped as well confused with this new behaviour shown by the bloodthirsty creatures. Then everyone saw the shadow on the ground that blotted out the sun and covered the entire area that they were.

"What the actual fuck is that thing," Yang said, rather scared. No one had an answer as above them was the biggest Grimm they had ever seen, and it was a flying Grimm. It looked very much like a Nevermore however it was big enough for a small village to rest on its back and the face mask it had was the same as the mysterious girls face mask from the train that helped Yang with her fight against Neo. Obviously this Grimm must have been the inspiration.

Suddenly the survivors knew that they were doomed, a Grimm that size could take down an entire kingdom itself with little trouble however this didn't explain the pure terror the other Grimm expressed towards this giant. Surely they should attack with renewed vigour with this giant Grimm on their side, shouldn't they?

Ruby was confused and worried at the same time, she used the song that Contritio said would call him and yet he wasn't here. Instead there was this giant Grimm that seemed to come out of nowhere. 'But it couldn't, could it? I mean it could explain his eyes but that's unheard of,' Ruby thought but any doubt she had was destroyed with the next event.

Going against everything that they knew about the Grimm, it spoke. Its' voice was deep and took many pauses, as if it was difficult to form the words. (**Think Graveminds voice from Halo 2**). "Mi…lady…you…summon…for?" it asked and immediately Rubys' face lit up in a smile of recognition, only one person she knew called her milady, no matter how impossible the situation seemed this had to be him.

"Could you help us eliminate these Grimm, Contritio?" Ruby asked the giant Grimm.

"I…suppose…I…could…teach these…young…ones a lesson…or two," It responded, "Though that depends…on what my previous…lady…wants."

Then it lowered its head to look at those below it as it hovered there, revealing the different blue markings as opposed to red however the eyes were the same reddish orange colour that glowed, and on the head of Contritio was a disembodied white cloak. However soon a transparent body appeared inside the cloak. The person looked identical to Ruby except, you know, transparent as this was the last remaining pieces of the soul of Summer Rose that came back for one final fight with her old partner and to see her grown up daughter one last time.

The half-sisters on the ground were tearing up at the sight however everyone else prepared to fire at the giant Grimm. "STOP!" Ruby shouted at them all.

"What are you talking about this city is doomed if that Grimm attacks," Oobleck said.

"Did you not hear it?" Yang said, convinced by the sight of her step mother that this could be a good thing.

"No Grimm can speak, and even if this one could no Grimm will attack other Grimm especially not to help humans," Oobleck said as he once again readied his weapon.

When everyone looked back up the soul of Summer Rose simply nodded her head and then her voice could be heard singing, as Contritio reared his head back and screeched as his attack began. (**Start Red like Roses part 2 verse 2, sung by Summer Rose**).

_I know you're broken down by anger and by sadness;_

_You feel I left you in a world that's full of madness._

_Wish I could talk to you, if only for a minute;_

_Make you understand the reasons why I did it._

Sharpened feathers rained down on the remaining Grimm that had encircled the group as they stood there amazed. Then the Nevermore attacked but with one swipe of his mighty talons Contritio took out all twenty of them.

_I wanna tell you that you're all that ever mattered;_

_Want you to know that, for eternity, I'm shattered._

_I tried so hard just to protect you, but I failed to,_

_And in a prison of abandonment I've jailed you._

The Goliath herd then came smashing through the walls. Contritio seeing this screeched again and dove down at them. When he screeched though hundreds of Beowolves and several Deathstalkers, accompanied by some King Taijitu came pouring into the city, but the red markings usually present on a Grimm were instead dark blue. The group got ready to fight but the Grimm ran straight past them to attack at their younger brethren once again causing amazement to occur throughout the group of huntresses and huntsman as they watched the all-out Grimm battle.

"We should help them," Ruby said as she charged in her team backing their leader up.

Oobleck contacted Ironwood to inform him, "General Ironwood we need to continue fighting the Grimm, but don't target the ones with blue markings, only those with red markings."

"What are you talking about?" Ironwood asked believing Oobleck to have finally gone insane.

"It seems some are fighting with us, see for yourself," Oobleck said showing Ironwood.

"My god, ok we will follow you for now," Ironwood as he relayed orders to his soldiers who complied, opening fire on the red marked Grimm.

_I never planned that I would leave you there alone,_

_I was sure that I would see you when I made it back home._

_And all the times I swore that it would be okay;_

_Now I'm nothing but a liar, and you're thrown into the fray._

As Contritio charged the Goliath he opened his talons and ripped through one of them like a knife through hot butter. Then the giant Nevermore unleashed another barrage of feathers killing two more. He then touched down and to everyone's increasing shock shifted into his human form and ran up along the leg of one of the last two Goliath.

_This bedtime story ends with misery ever after,_

_The pages are torn, and there's no final chapter._

_I didn't have a choice, I did what I had to do;_

_I made a sacrifice, but forced a bigger sacrifice on you._

Once he reach the top of the Goliath he gathered black energy resonating from his talon fingers and then slashed his arms downward in an X formation releasing the energy as blades that diced the Goliath instantly causing it to evaporate.

_I know you've lived a nightmare;_

_I caused you so much pain._

_But, baby, please don't do what I did;_

_I don't want you to waste your life in vain._

Contritio then jumped up, partially forming his wings from his back to push himself higher.

_Red like roses_

He then righted himself in the air so that he fell towards the Goliath that was looking around for him.

_Fills my head with dreams and finds me_

He then disappeared in a black blur and reappeared underneath the Goliath crouched down to the ground with his arms flung behind him.

_Always closer_

The Goliath then started to disintegrate and then Contritio stood upright and unleashed his Grimm screech again causing all the Grimm who had helped win the battle in the city just as he killed the last Goliath to come and stand behind him.

_To the emptiness and sadness_

_That has come to take the place of you._

The song ended as everyone of the huntress/huntsman group made it to the hole to see Contritio and the other blue Grimm standing there with Contritio at the front with his arms folded, smirking. He then addressed Ruby as the white cloak fell in front of her, the soul of Summer Rose having disappeared when the battle was over. "It's done as you asked milady," Contritio said in his much more polite human voice, not unlike a butlers, as he did a bow with all the Grimm behind him bowing as well.

**A/N: There it is, the Breach fight scenes and the Train, with helpful Grimm. Now we move into uncharted waters as we move beyond the actual episodes and my own plot kicks in. Everything from here on out is AU and any future episodes will be ignored so that this story doesn't become one big mess with me trying to correct everything to fit in with the current story. Also if Contritio seems OP here are my justifications: he can only act on the orders of his mistress meaning he hardly ever fights full strength which is what he fights at in this chapter, this fight was more a showcase of how powerful he can be at full strength, not how strong he is all the time. The other reason is he is basically a freaking **_**god**_** level Nevermore Grimm and thus should be expected to be this powerful. The final reason is that he is most definitely not the only **_**god **_**like level Grimm out there, he is just one of few that will make appearances in this fanfiction.**

**Anyway helpful, blue marking Grimm? A giant Grimm that can talk and is helping the huntresses/huntsman? And what does this mean for the future of Remnant as all their knowledge of the Grimm is about to be turned upside down, and so will any plans Cinder had.**

**Until next time Rakk out…Man feels good to be back.**


End file.
